


Loved as one

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: Louis Tomlinson wasnt the best, or so he thought. He never really made friends growing up. He dressed up like a beautiful woman.  Wearing gowns, knee socks, and panties was the only thing that made him feel like his real self. Being a grown man, he had the most deepest secret that no one knew. Coming home, he finds a moving truck across the street, at a house that has been abandoned for 30 years. Not wanting to know who the neighbor is, the person wants to introduce themselves to him instead.Harry Styles a friendly, yet strange person wants to meet the attractive lad. He takes a notice into the boy. How his facial structures were. His clothing was too much for him to take in. Louis doesnt understand why Harry wants to be around him so much.But after he finds out Louis' secret it will all change. But Harry only wants more from the innocent boy. He wants to touch, and ravish his body. His palm touches a part of Louis that was never supposed to be there.Or did he want to explore his curiosity without making a big fuss of asking questions? Will Louis want Harry, just as much as Harry wants him, and what lays in between Louis' legs?





	1. Never feeling appreciated

** Louis **

Hello there my name is Louis tomlinson. Im 25 years old, and im just a normal person like everyone else.

I wasnt meant to fit in. I never was. I wanted to be me. I didnt want to change who i was. Mom thought i wasnt trying hard enough to make friends. 

Of course i did. But it never worked out. I was bullied, picked on, called names, and hit on, most of the time.

My one secret was something that kept me to myself. I worked most of the night on photographing with some of the nice employees.

Soon it was time to go home. I just go home, make a nice bath, and relax. 

I felt like i was born to be different. To be what i am today. People judge you for who you are but i guess thats how life gets when your treated like a fucking disease.

No one knew my secret. I was just hurt because of what i was. What i look like. And how i act.

Hopefully it will all come to an end.


	2. New neighbor?

It was almost six in the afternoon, and i got ready to leave for home.

Packing my things i cleaned my desk of any material, and shut off my laptop. I walked out of the building saying goodbye to my partner Liam.

He was pretty buff, and he helped models from other countries. You know like with outfits, and backgrounds.

My favorite models came to town a year ago. Zayn Malik, Gigi hadid, Bella hadid, Anwar hadid, and so many of them.

I got to meet them, and honestly it was the best day of my life. Liam had me go to talk to them and i almost died.

Meeting famous people can change alot. God i wish they would come back.

Im so tired. My feet hurt, and i need a nice bath.

I got in the car, and drove for a bite to eat. Eating a bit in the car, i drank my soda, and i made it to my street.

Looking on the other side of the road, i saw a u-haul moving truck in front of the old house that had been empty; before and since i moved to this town.

**_(Harry's house guys! yeah its empty for years, but it was never remodeled or anything. its just like it is)_ **

I saw the door open, and i kept my eyes back on the road.

Pulling up in my drive way, i got out, and looked again. Some long curly haired fellow reached below, and grabbed a box. Noticing how his muscles flexed i took my eyes off of him, and got my things out the back seat.

I swear i could feel him looking at me. But instead i walked to the door unlocking it, and put my stuff down on the couch.

Not wanting to, i looked out the window, and saw him stacking boxes on top of eachother, and brought them inside. I felt bad in a way cause i couldnt ask him if he needed help.

 But on the other hand, he probably would think im weird for just asking him.

I closed the blinds, and went upstairs. Grabbing a towel, and bath wash i ran the water, and put the wash in looking as it turnt into bubbles.

I took my clothes off, and got into the water. Sighing peacefully i relaxed my bones in the warm water. Messing with the foam, i got my cloth, and started scrubbing.

It was time to get out. I let the water drain out, and i went to put on a bed gown, and my favorite lingerie that matched.

Looking at myself in the mirror i noticed how my curves seeped through the pink texture.

Biting my lips, i traveled my hand up the pink gown, and rubbed myself through the cotton panties.

Moaning loudly i kept going, and soon i had to stop after hearing a knock at the door. Groaning i stopped, and grabbed my grey silk robe heading downstairs.

" Hold on a minute!" 

Getting myself occupied, i unlocked the door opening it, and soon my breath was taken away.

" Hi there. I noticed you lived here, and i wanted to introduce myself. I'm Harry Styles, and you are?" He held his hand out in front of me, and i looked at how the rings fit his deliciously looking fingers.

" Oh! Im Louis Tomlinson. Its nice to meet you."

I shook it, and i almost lost my strength feeling his palm against mine. He let go, and i decided to make conversation. Just to be nice.

" You new here?" Nice one Louis. So fucking stupid.

" Yeah.  Actually im from the UK, and i wanted to get away from it all."

" I am too. It was like my dream to move away, so i did after i finished college."

" Well your house is beautiful." Aw. Cutie.

" Thank you. That house over there has been empty for a while im surprised someone actually moved in. Not to affend or scare you in any way." I nervously laughed. " Its just that the last couple i heard from the neighbors here had said that they fought alot, a big fight just raged one night, and they both went their seperate ways before i moved here. They left it behind. And it still looks good."

" Oh. Well surprisingly, its very clean in a way. No webs, or dust that much. Its just very quiet."

" Yeah. It looks like it was never abandoned before heh."

" I know. Well i should go now love. Gotta finish unpacking." Love? Love...... Oh my.

" Oh okay." I smiled slightly, and he showed those beautiful teeth that made my heart pump.

" Ill be painting, and decorating it later on. Would you like to join me for tea, and cookies tomorrow here?"

A date?? No way. Its just a friendly thing. Well he is so gorgeous, how can i turn down an offer like this?? Just go with it Louis.

" Yes. I would love to. Just knock, and ill be there." 

" Great. Nice meeting you. I will see you tomorrow."

" Good night Harry."

He waved, and i went back into the house shutting the door. I think i saw him pause for a minute, but i just shrugged it off, going back upstairs to lay down, and rest. Thank goodness its friday.

 

** Harry **

After Louis went in, i saw a pink clothing peeking out from underneath his robe. Was that lingerie? Jesus it looks so fucking good on him.

His body was so feminine, and beautiful. How is he not in a relationship with anyone? God if it was me i would have him under me any minute now. Groaning, and moaning for me to make him cum hard.

His legs were so tan, and sexy. His curves, and..... that _beautiful face_. His eyes were like the ocean. And his lips..... I just wanted to suck, and bite on them.

Walking inside i closed the door, and sat on my couch. Running my palm over my zipper i pulled it down, and couldnt help but run my fingers over my hard cock.

" Oh shit. Louis- baby......"

What has this beautiful angel done to me?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> harry you better get right boy! im literally trying to imagine all of this as a movie. yup. im insane. whoo!


	3. Your so perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry invites Louis over for their day together. Only they will experience something with eachother that only louis can barely do so much. Harry wants louis to be his. Only a small problem will occur

** Louis **

I heard an alarm and woke up looking at my alarm that read eight am. Very tired i stopped it getting out of bed. I stretched walking to the bathroom, and started a bath.

Resting myself i laid back, and closed my eyes. And for no reason i started thinking about Harry. He was so gorgeous, and i loved how long his hair was.

His piercing green eyes, and those dimples..... Ugh hes so perfect.

But he would never want to be with someone like me.

Shaking my head, i cleaned myself up, and soon i let the water out. Grabbing my towel i went to my drawers and got a pair of my lounging clothes. 

 

Walking downstairs i looked outside the peephole i noticed it was raining hard. The clouds were very grey. I loved this type of weather. **_(i literally love rain. no judging lol the sun is not good for my skin whatsoever. i only like the sun when im able to go swimming)_**

Heading to the kitchen i was thinking about what i wanted to eat for breakfast. Then it hit me. Apple cinnamon oatmeal with strawberries, bacon, and some chilled orange juice.

Looking through my cabinets, i grabbed some quaker oatmeal, and put a pot of water on the stove heating it up. Then i put a pan on, and added three pieces of bacon watching it sizzle.

Going to the fridge i grabbed a carton of juice, and a plastic box of berries i bought from the store.

Paying attention to the food i made the oatmeal was placed at my bar table, and i put the bacon on a small plate.

I started eating, and took a drink of the juice after each bite. My stomach was full, and i grabbed the platters, and glass putting them in the sink remembering to clean them later.

I went to the living room, and turned on the screen T.V.  Searching for channels i noticed the movie unfaithful about a married lady with an eight year old boy who meets a french guy (oliver martinez) and has an affair, soon her husband finds out and all of this shit happens after.

I sat down on the couch, lifting my feet, watching the film. Taking my phone off of the charger, i dialed Liam's number, and waited for him to answer.

**_" Hello?"_ **

" Hi Liam." I spoke happily.

 ** _" Louis hi! How are you doing?"_**  

" Im fine. Just got up not long ago. Did i wake you?"

**_" No sweetie. I just got up a few minutes ago. What are you up to?"_ **

" Just watching T.V.  Im thinking about visiting mum today, i miss her." I said picking the fabric of my furniture.

**_" You should. If you want to. Its been months like you told me. I could never go that long without seeing mother."_ **

" Yeah your right."

 ** _" I know i am."_** He said making me laugh.

" Okay smart one. Well im just gonna rest for a bit, and stuff. Ill talk to you later."

**_" Bye Lou Lou!!"_ **

" Byeee Li!"

We hung up, and i sat my phone back. Looking at the movie i felt myself getting sleepy. Soon i closed my eyes slowly.

___________________________________________

Ringing woke me up, and i almost fell off the couch. Checking the time it was almost four. My door bell kept ringing, and i got up seeing who it was. Opening the door i could not stop staring at the beautiful sight standing in front of me.

" Hi- Louis....."

" H-Harry? What are you doing here?"

" Were supposed to be having tea, and cookies together remember?"

I gasped feeling horrible that i forgot me and Harry were supposed to be together today.

" Jesus Harry im so sorry. I got up this morning, and fell asleep on the couch. Lemme get on some clothes okay? Come inside, and make yourself comfortable."

" Its okay babe. Nice pj's."

Harry said eyeing my body up, and down. Looking down i realized i was still in my pj's.

" T-Thanks." I ran upstairs, hearing him chuckle. How could i be that stupid to let him see me looking like this?!

Forgetting about that issue, i grabbed a long grey t-shirt, my navy blue shorts, and white sneakers i barely wear.

Checking myself in the mirror i grabbed some perfume putting it on, and i went downstairs finding Harry sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone. He was so cute oh my gosh.

" Harry?"

" Louis........ Wow. You look amazing." His jaw was dropping, and i laughed at him.

" Thank you Harry. You ready to go?" I said putting my phone back on the charger, since i would have no use for it today while im gone. But i brought my house keys in case.

" Uh y-yeah. C'mon."

I shut my door, and locked it. Following him across the street he led me inside. I stopped my movements looking at the decore.

It was pretty big. The walls were painted an apricot color. Plants were sat around the living room, and the furniture. What really got me was the stairs above.

How could i have not seen this before-

" Louis? You alright?" Harry chuckled again this time smirking, and i found it so hot, and sexy.

" Yeah. This house is huge. And this furniture is so pretty. You did all of this in one day?"

" Uh no. Actually ive been moving in my things for a couple of weeks. You just didnt notice. I moved in the last of everything this morning. Surprise!" He wiggled his fingers in front me making me giggle."

" I did see a car come here once, and a while actually."

" Yup that was me. Come with me." He held his hand out in front of me. I took it, and he led me to the kitchen.

He was living large. Wow. It was big. His whole house, and everything was bigger than anything i had.

" Here babe, sit on one of the chairs, and ill get the tea started. I already took the cookies out. Later we can have dinner. Is that okay?" He said rubbing his thumb on my hand. Jesus make him stop.

" Yes. That would be fantastic." " Great! Wait here." I sat down, and soon Harry went to get a kettle pot heating it up. He came back with all types of cookies, and cupcakes. Peanut butter cup cookies. Square made with cheesecake coating. Sugar designs, icing, sprinkles, and all of the yummy stuff.

" Wow. This looks yummy. Thank you."

" Your absolutely welcome." He brought the tea, and we happily ate together.

" Mhhhh i love these ginger cream cookies." I licked the sugar off my fingers looking at Harry who had cheesecake residue all over his face.

 " No babe, _these_ are fantastic. But we should slow down so we wont ruin our appetite." Harry ate another one sneakily, and i licked my tongue at him.

" Dinner time. You, come with me to the living room. Feel free to get more tea but ive got wine. If you'd like?"

" Sure." I stole another cookie following him into the room. The T.V was on, and he handed me the remote.

" You can watch whatever, and ill call you once dinner is ready." He walked back, and i searched for something. Seeing pirates of the caribbean: on stranger tides was on.

I laid down, and laughed at johnny depp. He was hilarious. Feeling myself get sleepy i once again fall asleep.

 

A hand was shaking me, and i woke up very slowly.

" Hmmm?" I groaned rubbing my eyes.

" Its time for dinner sleepy head." Harry helped me up, and walked me back to the kitchen. Looking at the table i noticed two delicious platters with pizza on them. A bottle of wine sat with glasses in front with two lit candles, and a rose.

 

" Harry you cooked this?" I looked at him.

" Yup. Its chicken taco pizza. Made with italian crust, el paso taco sauce, chopped deli rotisserie chicken, mozzarella and cheddar cheese, sour cream, shredded lettuce, chopped tomato, and crushed nacho tortilla chips."

" Ooh yummy. It look delicious."

" Well lets sit down, and eat."

I took a bite of the pizza, and i could feel my taste buds glistening for more. 

" Like it?" Harry smiled at me. 

" Mhh hmm! It' ood!" I spoke with my mouth full.

" I knew you'd like it."

We ate dinner, and talked about random things. After eating, he took me back to the room, and i sat down beside him.

" Well i had a wonderful time Harry. I really did." Harry moved himself closer to me.

" I did too babe. Im glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you'll come back, and i can cook for you more."

" Yeah i'd love that." Harry bit his lip looking down at me staring into my eyes.

He leaned down planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled feeling like a princess.

" Your lips are soft Harry." He held me close, wrapping his arms around me.

" I think your perfect." Harry said kissing my cheeks more.

" I am not perfect. Im just a random guy."

" Your not random. Anyone would be lucky to have you." He said nuzzling his head down my throat leaving kisses behind.

" W-Why would anyone want t-to?" I breathed out.

" 'Cause your like a porcelain doll. So fucking beautiful. Louis look at me."

He cupped my cheeks softly making me look at him.

" I love your looks. Ive never seen anyone so amazing, and breathtaking. Louis if you were mine, i'd do anything to make you happy."

I ran my hand down his arm. His words were so touching. It made me feel like i mattered.

" You really think im beautiful?" A tear fell down my cheek, but was soon wiped away.

" Of course i do. I promise you i do. Your perfect in everyway. Your eyes. Your laugh. Your everything. God i wish i could have you."

" Y-You want me? Why?"

Harry held my hands to his heart. 

" Its because i just love the way you are. You dont need to change for anyone. Not me. Your flaws are amazing."

" Harry i-i...... I think those words are so beautiful. But i just cant. Trust me if i could i would be with you. But were best friends. Right?"

Harry gave me a sad smile but leaned in kissing my lips softly. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We moaned together in song. I never knew anything like this could feel so good.

**Harry**

I leaned in kissing Louis. I wanted to taste him. He towered himself above me, and felt how curvy his hips were. Fuck i want him.

Louis rolled himself into my hard crotch. I couldnt help but flip us over. Me on top him. Us grinding together in rhythm was so fucking hot.

" Ugh, Harry........" He wrapped his legs around me, and pushed his hips up towards mine. Wanting more i moved my hands down Louis' shorts slowly only to feel him panicking, and removing my hand.

" Wait Harry stop. Im sorry, i really am. I really do want this but i just......."

" Tell me whats wrong. You know ill listen." I kissed him again, only he removed himself this time from me getting off the couch.

" I know you will but im not ready for this." 

Sighing slightly i got up, and hugged him.

" You know ill wait for you. If you need me just come over okay?"

" I will Harry. But can i kiss you one more time?"

" Of course you can." I quickly leaned down, and shoved my lips against his. He pushed his back on mine, and massaged my scalp. We parted, and i looked him up and down.

" Harry i think you are the most amazing person i have ever met."

" Im pretty sure you've met better."

" No im being serious. I dont really have friends. Except like two from work."

" Well were best friends. As much as i wanna be more than that, ill understand anything you have to tell me. Okay?"

" Of course. Thank you Harry. I am so glad i have met you. You've made me feel warmer than ive felt in a long time."

" Louis no matter what happens im always gonna make you feel good inside, always. Okay?"

" Yeah." Louis smiled kissing my cheek.

He is my angel. And whatever happens im gonna help him through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHH MYYYYYY! i spent like two hours writing this! so what do you guys think is gonna happen in the next chapter? :)


	4. I want this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does the unexpected to Louis. Maybe its the end for them both

**Harry**

I looked at the beautiful angel resting his head in my lap. His eyes were closed, but i wanted them open. After our sorta kind of an accident, we decided to wait on being with eachother. Louis is such a beautiful boy, and im crazy about him.

How could i be so stupid? I forced him into something, and i hate myself for it. But he felt so amazing under me. His thick body. Those legs, and everything. His moans were beautiful, and they always made my cock beg for more.

I asked Louis to stay, and luckily he did. We just cuddled some more, and talked about ourselves. Apparently Louis does photography like me, and he works with the hadid's and my best friend Zayn malik.

Sadly he doesnt work with me. Feeling on his cut fringe i leaned down kissing his earlobe. He smelled like strawberries, and vanilla. Great combination. Fucking delicious. His head started to roam in my lap, and he turned to look at me smiling with those shiny teeth i loved so much.

" Hey baby." I held his hand kissing his knuckles.

" Hi." He rubbed his eyes with his fists cutely making me awe at the adorable sight.

" You feeling okay?"

" I am. How do you feel Harry?" He asked me laying his head into my chest.

" I feel like a fucking million bucks." I winked at him tickling his sides, watching him giggle.

" Stop it!" He wiggled out of lap, and i ran after him.

" Where do you think your going?" I chuckled wrapping my arms around his waist lifting him off of the ground.

" I will not be held captive!" He squealed pinching my sides, and i grunted letting him go.

" Ow!" I faked pain catching his attention.

" Oh my god Harry im sorry!" He rushed toward me kissing my head.

" Tricked ya! Can i have one more kiss?"  I said smirking at him. He dramatically gasped pinching my nose. I held him close keeping him from trying to escape again.

" No! No more kissies!"

I leaned forward kissing his beautiful lips, lifting him onto my lap. He wrapped his legs around me, scratching my scalp grinding his hips into my own.

" Fuck Harry." 

Hearing him call my name made so hard. I wanted to fuck him. Make him mine. He knew how to make me want more. Too fucking beautiful.

" No Harry please stop."

I sighed frustrated letting him go. He looked at me with pity, and guilt. Why was it so hard for him to give his all to me? I want him too fucking bad, my cock cant take much more of this.

" Harry I-......." 

" No its okay i get it. You dont want this right now i understand."

I got off the floor, walking past him to the kitchen. Might as well get a drink after that embarrassing moment.

" Harry wait." I could hear his footsteps after me.  
  
" Hey stop." Louis grabbed my arm, taking the wine bottle from me quickly.

" I wish i could tell you. I wish i could tell you everything." He began tearing up.

" Then tell me. Not everything has to be perfect. I want you for who you are. Just tell me whats going on." I started placing kisses on his neck.

" Ugh Harry. God i cant. I fucking want to." His hand caressed my cheek, leaning his head on mine.

" Just try." He nodded yes, and guided my hands to his beautiful ass moaning in ecstasy.

I finally got to give it to him. I wanted my cock deep inside him.

" Jesus christ i want to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your damned name." He groaned dropping his head into my shoulder caught into the moment too hard.

I guided my hands up and down those bouncing cheeks, squeezing tightly. Keeping one on his hip, i brought my other hand down his pelvis into his thighs. 

Moving it up i licked his adams apple, biting it harshly. But all of the moment was taken away when i felt something different. He didnt have a penis? Was he a-

" GOD HARRY NO!" He shoved my hand away, and ran out slamming the door hard.

I couldnt put the pieces together at all. Thats why he was acting funny towards me. But hes still beautiful, and thats not gonna change.

Now i feel like i ruined my chance to have the most beautiful person in my life.

What am i going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn harry. Bad choice man. Hope you guys liked the update!!


	5. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally tells his secret to Harry.

**Harry**

Sitting with my vodka glass half empty i knew i had fucked up. I fucked up everything. My hands just couldnt stay away. I couldnt stay away. Louis probably hates me now. Hes probably crying in fear thinking of ways to stay away from me.

But hes everything i could ever want to have. When he told me to stop those two times i should have listened. But i didnt. Im a horrible person. I have to get him back. Just how?

**Louis**

Laying under the sheets i cried. Letting the tears flow down my face. Why did i let this happen? How could i do this to myself. I promised myself i would keep my secret unknown. No body was supposed to know about this. Not even Harry.

But he just- He made me feel like a human. He made me feel like a somebody. Yet i let him get to my weakness. I let it take over me. But its not my fault. Now i have to wallow in fear?

Harry came along, and i felt that spark. That tingling sensation. The way he touched me. I felt warmth all around me. He held me so tight, its like i wanted to make love with him. Maybe i should go back-

I heard my bell ring, and i went to the bathroom washing my face to get rid of the dry tears. Drying off, i went downstairs, and opened the door seeing a crying Harry. Staring at me with so much pity. I dont want him to fell guilty.

" Louis, i-im so sorry. I didnt mean to push you so far. Im sorry."

He fell onto his knees, wrapping his arms around my waist muffling his sob. I leaned down kissing his curls rubbing his muscled back. He felt so tense. I guess i wasnt the only one feeling guilty. His pained cries made me feel so horrible. No this has to stop. Its time to spill everything. Im tired of hiding.

" Harry look at me, babe please look at me." He took his head off of my torso staring straight at me.

" I have to tell you why im the way i am. And nobody would ever understand but right now i really need you to focus with me right now okay?" He shook his head, and i helped him off the ground, bringing him upstairs.

I helped him take off his jacket, and shoes. He sat on the bed with me holding my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder beginning to tell the story.

_**Flashback** _

_" Im so sorry Johannah but your baby girl didnt make it. She didnt get enough oxygen to her lungs, and her heart was pumping too slow. If she did make it ma'am she would have been premature."_

_Louis' mother was pregnant with twins, but her sweet bumble bee didnt make it. She cried relentlessly. In tears. Disappointed because she wasnt a good enough mother for her own daughter who sadly had to leave at the wrong time._

_" But your son is perfectly healthy. He's breathing normally, and hes getting enough nutrients. We dont know why this happens to many mothers. Would you like some time alone?"_

_" Yeah um- just.....please."_

_The doctor left her so she could think straight. But the only thing was, she was never going to forget this day._

_**Birth of Louis Tomlinson** _

_"  AHHHHHHHH! Fuck it hurts! Oh god, get it out of me!!!!!"_

_" Johannah i need you to push!"_

_" I cant!" Johannah was too tired to give birth, she was losing her mind. The pain was unbearable._

_" You can do it. Keep pushing! Oh i see a head. Its almost out!"_

_" God damn it!" Johannah let out a shriek, and small cries filled up the room._

_" Its a boy. Lets get him cleaned up, and you can see your baby boy."_

_The nurse held her hand, and whiped the sweat off her head, letting her rest.  
_

_Dr. Philips couldnt believe his eyes, when he watched the nurse clean the baby._

_" Wait a minute? Is this possible?" She waited for him to answer. "Dr?"  " I dont know but we have to tell her."_

_The doctor walked in feeling uneasy, and shocked and the nurse handed the cooing baby to Johannah._

_She kissed his forehead, watching as he grabbed her index finger looking her straight up into her eyes._

_" Im going to name you Louis William Tomlinson." She smiled happily, in joy and comfort._

_" Um ma'am we found something very wrong with him. Hes completely healthy but he was born differently, and we dont think we can fix it."_

_" Whats wrong with him?? Is my baby okay?!" She panicked holding him close into her arms._

_" He-...... Louis was born with a vulva. He does not have a penis. We can do further examinations on him but i dont think there is much we can do."_

_" You mean...... My baby has a-....."_

_A few tears fell down her cheeks, but she leaned down kissing his head rubbing her nose against his cheek._

_" As he grows older he will need to be checked every month. We dont think he will go through a monthly cycle like a woman should, but he will most likely be fertile, and will be able to have kids of his own."_

_" So what will you do to him every month?" She asked concerned about her baby's health, and how he will go through having what a woman has._

_" We will do tests, and give him medicine to keep his system working like it should be. He could experience some discharge but he wont be having a period like i said earlier."_

_" Do whatever you can to help my baby."_

_" We will do our best to help your son. But as he grows older into his teen ages, he wont be needing any more testing, and his discharge will disappear, like it never even happened. He will be able to take care of himself, and live without any health issues. Now i remind you, his hormones may be out of control, and he may think something out of the ordinary, but we predict that it wont occur. This has happened to other babies we have delivered, and we didnt expect it to happen again. Yet, its our job to keep them alive, and well."_

_The doctor wiggled Louis' nose with his finger, and Louis tries to grab it. Johannah never knew her own baby would turn out to be like this, but hes her responsibility, and she will love him, and care for him no matter what happens._

** Now **

" Louis. I never knew that could happen to you. Im very sorry for the lost of your sister." Harry rubbed his cheek.

" Did you have second thoughts or?" Harry looked the quiet boy in the eye deeply. Knowing this was something he didnt expect to occur at any time.

" No Harry of course not. I am perfectly fine the way i am. I dont think i could go through that type of surgery anyway."

" You know im always going to be here for you right?" Harry sat Louis on his lap kissing his forehead.

" Yeah. And look Harry, im sorry about rushing out of the house i didnt know what to do-."

" Baby im one who should be sorry. I will never ever put you in that position again. I promise."

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek, laying down on the bed together they both knew that they would have eachother. Yet Louis thought of something.

Love.

Did he love Harry? Or was it just a mirage? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

But the question is, was he sure enough to let Harry love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEEZZZZ ITS BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS SINCE I UPDATED!! HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THEIR HALLOWEEN!!! xx


End file.
